This invention relates to a plant support, and more particularly to a plant support having a base support in combination with an adjustable height mechanism and a tie support for securing a plant to the support.
Plants serve many important functions in today's life. The most important function of a plant is to provide food. Secondarily, but important aesthetic importance are the decorative aspects of plants.
One requirement of either a food plant or an aesthetically pleasing plant can be that the plants stand up properly. For an aesthetic plant, the appropriate plant stance enhances appearance. For a food plant, the appropriate plant stance can provide additional food from an individual plant.
Many different devices are known for assisting plants in their standing features. If the device is simple to install, it may lack the necessary strength or stability to support the standing plant. If the device is difficult to install, it may lack the capability for being installed adjacent to a plant in order to support that plant.
Also, supports may not necessarily be decorative. This is especially important for the aesthetic appearance of the decorative plants. If the support is functional as opposed to being decorative, the appearance of the support can detract from even the most aesthetically pleasing plant. It thus becomes desirable to provide a strong support; which is simple to install, decorative, and capable of matching the function of the food or decorative plant it is designed to support.
Another problem with plant support is that as the plants grow, the supports become too short to contend with the plant growth. In this way, the plant supports lose their desired function and fail to achieve the purpose thereof. This can be severely damaging to either aesthetic appearance of the plant or food production from the plant, especially if the plant needs further support as growth continues.
A further problem as the plant grows taller comes with the necessarily increased length of the support. As the plant support gets longer to support the taller plant, the support itself can need buttressing. Such buttressing must occur while preserving the decorative aspects of the plant support.
It therefore becomes desirable to provide a plant support which is easy to install, provides strong support for the plant and is at the same time decorative without destroying the appearance of the plant.